garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Stories
GarouMUSH is about stories. In the global sense there is one overall story that involves what happens in and around the city of St. Claire, with the emphasis on the Garou. This story is in turn made up of many smaller stories. Some current stories are located here, and logs of scenes can be found here. What follows is a brief guide to help players determine when their own story ideas might require prior discussion with a wizard. * Stories that involve a large supernatural presence or affect a great deal of the MUSH's population are considered to be Feature Stories. Applications for such stories must be submitted to the wizards for approval. * Events that involve minor spirits (the creation of a talen or fetish, a bane encounter, etc.) or take place in one of the Umbral Realms should be discussed with a wizard before they are pursued. Certain exceptions are made for those listed on the GM list. * All other situations are restricted only by common sense. This includes not only interaction with other characters, but also dealings with your pack's own totem spirit and minor plotlines that don't involve a supernatural presence. Steps to Feature Story submission: # Think of an interesting idea for a story and submit a brief proposal (3-5 paragraphs that cover the main points, but not necessarily all the details) to garou-stories@GarouMUSH.org. # Wait two to three weeks for a response. If your story is tentatively accepted you will hear back from the wizard who will serve as your contact wiz. If it is rejected, someone will get back to you to explain what about the story didn't meet with approval. # Once accepted, work with the contact wiz to develop a more detailed story outline. Often there will be comments and suggestions made by the wizards for you to consider. This second story outline may need to be resent to the wiz mailing list for final approval. # Receive permission to post to the story board, which lists all current feature stories. You are now ready to begin your story. Here are some things the wizards will want to know at some point in time. Try to keep them in mind when developing your story. # Plot. This includes rising action, conflicts, a climax, falling action, and a denouement. Consider also contingencies, loose ends, future hooks, and an estimated timeframe. # Theme and mood. # Cast of players. For the NPCs involved, what are their motivations, and how permanent are they? Are any specific characters needed to participate? Who might this story interest? What hooks exist to get them involved? # Location. Will temporary building need to be done? If so, what? # Weird requirements. This includes such things as NPCs, fetishes, moon-bridge openings, caern attacks, etc. # Staff. Will other players help with the NPCs? Will there be a co-GM? # Schedule. Will the story be run primarily in the evenings, on the weekends, during the daytime? Category:News files